


What Should I Do?

by ScarletKitsune



Series: The Shimada Siblings [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Emotional Baggage, Forgiveness, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKitsune/pseuds/ScarletKitsune
Summary: How do you forgive someone for almost killing you? Especially when that someone is your brother.





	What Should I Do?

How do you forgive someone for almost killing you?  
Especially when that someone is your brother.  
He made me what I am today.  
A cyborg.  
It has been over a decade since that fateful night in Hanamura where I laid on death’s door.   
As my vision grew dimmer by the second I had begun to accept my fate.  
So to wake up and find that more than half of my body was gone and replaced by mechanical parts terrified the hell out me.  
I was depressed for quite a while.  
In the first few years all I ever sought was revenge but Zenyatta has been real helpful in lessening that anger.  
Looking back on my actions I’ve come to regret some of my decisions.  
Not choosing to stand by Hanzo’s side and support him turned my older brother into a puppet.  
Not choosing to stand by Narumi when she needed friendship left my little sister alone to deal with the clan.  
It was the clan that I was angry with not my siblings.  
To Hanzo, to Narumi, what do I say to them?   
I’m sorry for sometimes being an asshole when we were young?  
Would they even accept those words?  
It’s been years since they left the clan.  
This entire time they believed me to be dead.  
There’s no telling what their reactions will be when they see my new body.  
Do they even seek forgiveness?  
Or is it some whimsical hope of mine that I desperately want to be true?  
Would they be willing to join me in Overwatch and fight for humanity?  
I hope so because I would really like to have my brother and sister back.


End file.
